vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
VroniPlag Wiki:Pressespiegel/Archiv/2011-09
2. September 2011 *'DRS2.CH': Copy, Paste: Wie schlimm ist der Ideenklau? (Anita Vonmont) "Viele Wissenschaftler wollen Neues herausfinden oder Bahnbrechendes entdecken, doch längst nicht allen gelingt das. Darum wird gerne nachgeholfen: Die einen schreiben ab, ohne es zu deklarieren. Andere klauen Ideen und dritte lassen andere ihre Forschungsarbeit schreiben. Wie gravierend sind diese Vergehen wirklich?" 5. September 2011 *'Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten': Plagiatsverdacht bei Vattenfall (Alexander Fröhlich) "Nach den auf den Internetplattformen Vroniplag und Vattenplag veröffentlichten Details soll Dähnert bei seiner 1999 vorgelegten Doktorarbeit ... große Teile nicht selbst verfasst, sondern abgeschrieben haben." 6. September 2011 *'Lausitzer Rundschau': Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Vattenfall-Manager Detlev Dähnert (axf1) "'Es stellt sich die Frage, ob überhaupt eine über die dienstliche Bearbeitung der Umsiedlung hinausgehende wissenschaftliche Auseinandersetzung mit der Thematik stattgefunden hat', stellen die Plagiatsjäger fest 8. September 2011 *'Neuß-Grevenbroicher Zeitung': Entscheidung im Fall Djir-Sarai im Oktober? ( NGZ/rl) "Die Universität Köln möchte spätestens Anfang Oktober eine Stellungnahme zur Doktorarbeit von Bijan Djir-Sarai abgeben. Das teilte Uni-Sprecher Patrick Honecker auf NGZ-Nachfrage mit." *'Bayerischer Rundfunk': Der Enthüller von Erlangen (Video) (Marc Neupert) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Silvana Koch-Mehrin, Veronica Saß - sie alle verloren ihre Doktor-Titel durch Plagiate-Jäger im Internet. Besonders aktiv war die Plattform VroniPlag." *'Franken Fernsehen': Talk Mensch! Franken (Video) Heiko Linder im Gespräch mit Martin Heidingsfelder 9. September 2011 *'Nürnberger Zeitung': Ein "TÜV" für die Doktorarbeit (Jasmin Siebert) "Doch zunächst redet Heidingsfelder ausführlich über sich selbst." 10. September 2011 *'Nürnberger Nachrichten': VroniPlag-Gründer Heidingsfelder: "Es ist wie eine Sucht" (Christian Urban) "So hinterließ der Abend den Eindruck, viele Fragen beantwortet zu haben, die gar nicht gestellt wurden, während die wirklich interessanten Fragen weiterhin unbeantwortet blieben." 11. September 2011 *'The New York Times': Germany Tries to Save Prestigious Title of Doctor (Christopher F. Schuetze) "The plagiarism scandals that rocked the political world in Germany this year have led to a period of soul-searching among academics and researchers around the country. They have also prompted calls for stricter controls at German universities." 13. September 2011 *'ZEIT ONLINE': Der einsame Plagiatsjäger (Hermann Horstkotte) "Einzelgänger unter gut acht Millionen Österreichern zu sein, ist vielleicht nicht besonders angenehm. Aber womöglich kann ein Zahlenvergleich trösten: Deutschland hat über zehn Mal so viele Einwohner, aber das augenblicklich führende Wiki VroniPlag hat im Kern auch nicht mehr als ein Dutzend Mitstreiter." 15. September 2011 *'FAZ.NET': Plagiatsfall Margarita Mathiopoulos. Wieder ein böses Ende für eine Dissertation? (Gert Krell) "Der lange Streit um die Arbeit von Margarita Mathiopoulos ging im Trubel um prominentere Plagiatsfälle fast unter. Dabei ist er noch tiefer in das akademische System verstrickt." Langfassung 16. September 2011 *'fluter.de': Tüttelkram! Interview mit Debora Weber-Wulff (Oliver Koehler) "Ich verstehe meine Rolle bei VroniPlag als Interpretin. Wir sind keine Organisation, es gibt keine Pressesprecherin, aber ich versuche für die Presse zu interpretieren, was da so gemacht wird." *'Lausitzer Rundschau': Zwei Lausitzer unter Plagiatsverdacht (Christian Taubert) "Zwei Plagiatsvorwürfe stehen in der Lausitz im Raum. Zweimal soll in Doktorarbeiten unwissenschaftlich gearbeitet worden sein." (mittlerweile nur noch im internet archive zu finden) 17. September 2011 *'Mannheimer Morgen': Langwieriger Kampf gegen die Kopie. (Ute Scherzinger) "Auch im Forum der Plagiatjäger von VroniPlag wird über Kamenz' Pläne diskutiert. ... Kamenz selbst jedoch tut die Vorwürfe als nicht-wissenschaftliche Kritik ab." 18. September 2011 *'Abendzeitung München': Im Visier der Plagiatsjäger (Irene Kleber) "Volk, den die AZ gestern zu Hause in seiner Münchner Wohnung erreichte, wies den Vorwurf zurück, gemogelt zu haben. 'Ich sehe mich nicht als Plagiator. Die allermeisten Vorwürfe sind für mich nicht nachvollziehbar. Es geht ja nicht um die Quantität der Fundstellen, sondern um die Qualität. Und viele ganz inhaltsgleiche Fragmente wurden ja nicht gefunden.'" *'Nürnberger Zeitung': Bayerischer FDP-Politiker unter Plagiatsverdacht "Als hätte die FDP nicht schon genug Probleme ist jetzt erneut einer ihrer Abgeordneten unter Plagiatsverdacht geraten." *'DER SPIEGEL': Weiterer Bundestagsabgeordneter der FDP unter Plagiats-Verdacht "Plagiatsjäger haben jetzt den FDP-Bundestagsabgeordneten Daniel Volk, 41, aus München im Visier. Auf der Internetseite "Vroniplag" führen sie rund 50 Stellen aus seiner Doktorarbeit auf, die sie als Plagiate werten." 19. September 2011 *'WELT ONLINE': Daniel Volk soll in Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben haben "Der Münchner FDP-Bundestagsabgeordnete Daniel Volk soll in seiner Doktorarbeit geschummelt haben. Der Internetseite Vroniplag zufolge sind auf fast 40 der 186-seitigen Arbeit abgeschriebene Textstellen ohne Quellenhinweis gefunden worden." *'Abendzeitung München': Abgeschrieben? Uni prüft Doktorarbeit von FDP-Politiker (Irene Kleber) "Sieht nicht gut aus für den Münchner Bundestags-Abgeordneten Daniel Volk (FPD) .... Jetzt kommt raus: Die Universität Würzburg (dort hat Volk 2004 an der juristischen Fakultät promoviert) prüft seine 186 Seiten lange Arbeit nach einem Hinweis bereits seit einigen Wochen. 'Eine interne Vorprüfung konnte die Plagiats-Vorwürfe nicht zweifelsfrei ausräumen', so Uni-Sprecher Georg Kaiser zur AZ." *'Hamburger Abendblatt': FDP-Politiker soll bei Doktorarbeit geschummelt haben (dpa/abendblatt) "Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Daniel Volk. Die Internet-Plattform VroniPlag fand viele Textstellen ohne Quellen. Volk: Ein wenig unsauber gearbeitet." *'WELT ONLINE': FDP-Abgeordneter unter Plagiatsverdacht "Der FDP-Bundestagsabgeordnete Daniel Volk (41) aus München steht unter Plagiatsverdacht. Das berichtete der 'Spiege 20. September 2011 *'sueddeutsche.de': 'Natürlich kein Plagiat' "Der Münchner FDP-Bundestagsabgeordnete Daniel Volk weist den Vorwurf, bei seiner Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben zu haben, zurück. ... Er gehe nicht davon aus, dass die Vorwürfe der Plagiatsjäger 'irgendwelche Konsequenzen' für ihn haben werden. Juristisch vorgehen will Volk gegen die Betreiber von VroniPlag nicht." 21. September 2011 *'Telepolis': Weiterer FDP-Politiker unter Plagiatsverdacht (Peter Mühlbauer) "Die Würzburger Julius-Maximilians-Universität, die Volks Doktorarbeit 2003 annahm, prüft mittlerweile, ob sie dem 41-Jährigen den Titel entziehen kann. Volks Doktorvater Dieter Blumenwitz ist mittlerweile verstorben, sein Zweitgutachter Eckhard Pache äußerte sich bisher noch nicht öffentlich zu den Vorwürfen." 28. September 2011 *'FAZ.NET': Ein anderer Fall (Robert von Lucius) "Gegenwärtig wird die Doktorarbeit des niedersächsischen Kultusministers Althusmann überprüft. Die Anzeichen mehren sich, dass es anders als im Fall Guttenberg gut ausgehen könnte. Es geht nicht um ein „glasklares Plagiat“, sondern um eine Umschreib(un)kultur." 29. September 2011 *'on3.de': "Reue hat noch keiner gezeigt". Interview mit Martin Heidingsfelder (Video) (Sandra Rieß) "VroniPlag-Gründer Martin Heidingsfelder hat an dem Karriereknick der Politiker aktiv mitgewirkt. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hat er nicht." 30. September 2011 *'ZEIT ONLINE': Betrug in Naturwissenschaften. Die Methode Photoshop (Laura Hennemann) "Ein Grund für die »Fahndungserfolge« war sicher, dass die Plagiatsjäger von Gutten- und VroniPlag für ihre Enthüllungen kaum Fachkenntnisse benötigten. Ein teilweise automatisierter Abgleich mit vorhandenen Texten im Internet deckt Mauscheleien bei den juristischen, sozial- oder geisteswissenschaftlichen Dissertationen schnell auf." Kategorie:Pressespiegel